La Ultima Batalla y Una Nueva Vida
by Serenity Kou Sailor Moon
Summary: El secreto de Serena es revelado pero Serena no es su nombre es ¡¿Serenity!. El futuro ha cambiado y un enemigo del pasado aparece podrá Serenity seguir adelante? Los Three Lights vuelven! Aviso:La pareja es UsagixSeiya
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos.

Era un día como todos los demás y las Sailor Scouts de la tierra se estaban divirtiendo menos una...

Serena quien estaba un poco mas alejada de la piscina donde las demás se encontraban, Serena estaba observando a sus amigas la intelectual Amy, la temperamental Rei, la dulce Lita, y la extrovertida Mina...

El grito de un niño de no mas de 6 años capto su atención

-¿Mami me compras ese osito?.-pregunto el pequeño gritando emocionado, la madre del pequeño le acaricio la cabeza y le respondio que si.

Serena observo el pequeño osito de peluche sorprendiendose al ver que ese osito era casi igual al que le regalo...

-"Seiya".-penso con melanconia

Flash Back

-Hay mira que bonito oso!-dijo Serena viendo un osito que estaba dentro de una maquina

-Sera mio-dijo Seiya acercándose a la maquina en donde estaba y lo saco-lo logre!

-Bien hecho Seiya Muchas gracias!-dijo ella con la mano extendida hacia el

-De que hablas?

-Gracias por darme el oso.

Seiya en cambio puso el oso en su playera-si quieres uno, consíguelo tu.

-Me lo esperaba

Fin Flash Back

-"Seiya que estaras haciendo en estos momentos".-penso Serena con melanconia

-Serena, ven a divertirte-grito Rei desde la piscina.

-No, gracias por invitarme Rei pero no quiero mojarme.

-Vamos Serena se joven una vez.-le grito Mina empapandola

Serena totalmente mojada susurro con malicia

-Mina, me las vas a pagar caro.-Serena se levanto se tiro al agua logrando su cometido:ahogar a Mina

Luna y Artemis permanecian alejados de la piscina

-Oye Artemis, no crees que Serena ha estado extraña ultimamente?

-No crees que algo la este atormentando?

-Mm...no lo se..-

Un silencio algo incomodo aparecio hasta que a Luna se le prendio un foquito en la cabeza

-¿Que te parece si hoy te escapas en la noche y le preguntamos a Serena que es lo que le atormenta?-pregunto Luna con ojos brillantes

-Claro, me parece una buena idea-respondio también con los ojos brillosos, pero también algo sonrojado

-Luna nos vamos?-pregunto Serena con dulzura ocutando todo su dolor tras una sonrisa tierna y dulce

-Claro.-respondio aun con los ojos brillosos

-Hasta luego Artemis.-se despidio Serena acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de Artemis

-Hasta luego Serena.-sonrió Artemis

Serena se fue con Luna en sus brazos

A las nueve de la noche en casa de Serena

-Serena no te molesta si Artemis se queda? es que necesitamos preguntarte unas cosas..

-Claro que no me molesta Luna, es bienvenido cuando quiera.-le sonrió Serena a su gatita

En el departamento de Mina

-Oye Mina.

-¿Que sucede Artemis?-pregunto tirando y observando ropas y vestidos para seguramente una cita

-¿No te molesta si voy a la casa de Serena?

-¿A la casa de Serena?¡¿no sera porque cierta gatita de color negro y una Luna en la frente vive ahí?.-Exclamo la rubia con picardia.

-¡No claro que no!-exclamo sonrojado aunque de cierta forma lo que dijo Mina era verdad...

Continuara

Hola soy Serenity y soy nueva en este mundo de fanfics el que vea este fanfic por favor avisenme si tengo algún error (soy muy despistada)

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

Hasta la proxima Besos y Abrazos!


	2. Revelación

Capitulo 2: Revelación

-Oh, puedes ir..-respondio Mina seriamente

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Artemis ilusionado

-de verdad pero antes...-dijo todavía seria asustando al pobre Artemis.- ¡deseame suerte para mi cita de mañana.-grito alegre dando saltos por toda la habitación

Artemis se cayo al estilo anime

-"esta niña jamas cambiara"-pensó con una gota en la cabeza, pensando esto se fue a la casa de Serena.

En casa de Serena.

-Uyy ese tonto de Artemis ni aparece dijo que estaria a las 10 de la noche y ya son y media.-gruño Luna enfadada

-Tranquila Luna ya llegara.-dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el enfado de la gata

Luna se tranquilizo y penso.-"¿que le pasara a Serena?...no importa Artemis y yo lo descubriremos..."-siguio pensando hasta que Artemis llego

-Perdón por hacerlas esperar.-se disculpo Artemis

-Artemis ¿porque tardaste tanto?-pregunto Luna enojada

-Es que Mina me retuvo un poco.-recordando a la pícara rubia-perdón Serena, Luna.-se disculpo nuevamente

-Tranquilo Artemis.-le sonrió al gato blanco ,Artemis le devolvio la sonrisa y Luna volteo la cara

-Bueno...pregunten lo que quieren preguntar...-dijo Serena con tristeza.

-Serena...¿porque estas tan extraña?.-pregunto Luna

-Es cierto antes eras una chica alegre,burbujeante y extrovertida...¿porque ya no?-le pregunto preocupado Artemis..

Serena no se sorprendio en nada ya sabia que eso era lo que le iban a preguntar ambos gatos

-Luna...Artemis...puedo confiar en ustedes...¿verdad?-pregunto Serena con voz temblorosa

-Claro que si..-respondieron ambos gatos.

-Entonces...esto quedara entre nosotros ¿verdad?

Ambos gatos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno...para empezar mi nombre no es Serena Tsukino...mi verdadero nombre es Serenity Moon...-dijo sorprendiendo a los dos gatos (n/a: que nombre tan imaginativo :P)

-y mi cabello no es dorado...-dijo sacandose la peluca rubia dejando ver su hermoso cabello plateado.-y mis ojos son azul más oscuros.-dijo Serenity cerrando los ojos unos segundos para después abrirlos y dejar ver sus oscuros ojos azules

-Esta soy yo Serenity Moon-dijo Serenity con tristeza dejando a los gatos mas sorprendidos que antes.-Oigan..-los gatos la miraron-estan enfadados conmigo?

-Claro que no.-ambos gatos le sonrieron tiernamente

-Pero nos podrías seguir contando?-pregunto Luna

Serenity asintio con la cabeza

-Cuando era apenas una niña de 7 años a mi verdadera familia...bueno la...la asesinaron.-las lagrimas surcaron en el rostro de Serenity.-luego vino la policia a ver que pasaba...y...me entere que toda mi familia había muerto..y a fin de cuentas me había quedado totalmente sola...un año después los Tsukino me recogieron..pero...yo nunca los sentí como mis verdaderos padres...

Seremity se secó las lagrimas que caían libremente

-Gracias Serenity..-dijeron los gatos al unisono

-¿Por qué?.-pregunto Serenity confundida.

-Por confiar en nosotros.

-Si,es verdad...recuerda que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros eh?.-dijo Artemis guiñandole un ojo

-Eh? secretos?..-Artemis asintio con la cabeza

Flash Back

-Bombón no debe haber secretos entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo?.-dijo Seiya guiñandole un ojo.

Fin Flash Back

-Sucede algo?

-No,nada ¡Vamos a dormir!-exclamo la peliplateada alegremente sorprendiendo a ambos gatos Serenity arropo a ambos gatos con ella

Continuara...

Hola =) gracias por haber comentado se los agradezco

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

El proximo capitulo sera: Sueños

Hasta la proxima! Besos y Abrazos


	3. Sueños

Capitulo 3: Sueños...

En el departamento de Mina...

Mina se encontraba profundamente dormida...en la habitación había un gran silencio hasta que Mina empezó a balbucear cosas dormida.

-Espera...no te vayas...YATEN ESPERA.-grito la rubia incorporandose rapidamente bañada en sudor.-vaya...solo era un sueño.-susurro volviendo a quedarse dormida

Flash Back.

Mina se encontraba rodeada de rosas amarillas embriagando a Mina con su aroma

-¿Donde estoy?...-se pregunto Mina

-Hola Mina...-dijo una sombra al lado de un árbol

-¿Quien eres?¿por qué me conoces?

-Vaya..me has olvidado tan pronto?.-la sombra fingio tristeza.-que lastima.-dijo saliendo de entre los arboles.

-Ya...Yaten eres tú?-pregunto Mina sorprendida y con voz temblorosa.

Yaten se acerco y le respondio

-Si,soy yo...

-YATEN.-grito Mina feliz

-Vaya no has cambiado nada.-sonrió divertido.-pero pronto...muy pronto nos volveremos a ver

-Espera...no te vayas...YATEN ESPERA.-grito

Fin Flash Back

En casa de Amy sucedía algo similar

Sueño de Amy

Amy se encontraba rodeada de rosas blancas

-¿Que hago en este lugar?-Amy se hizo la misma pregunta que Mina

En frente de Amy aparecio una sombra que no se podía ver con claridad

-Hola Amy Mizuno.-la saludo la sombra (n/a: Imagino que ya saben quien es)

Amy reconoció esa voz al instante dejandola con la boca abierta

-¿Taiki?.-pregunto con nerviosismo y temor a la vez...

Taiki sonrió y se acerco dejandose ver

-Si,soy yo me alegra que me recuerdes pero muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar

Fin del Sueño de Amy

Amy despertó sobresaltada.-¿Que habrá sido ese sueño?.-se pregunto antes de volver a dormir

Continuara

Hola chicas de verdad me alegro que hayan comentado

Pronto nuestros chicos favoritos apareceran

El proximo capitulo será : Te estaré esperando

Sin más que decir Hasta la proxima!


	4. Te estaré esperando

Capitulo 4: Te estaré esperando

En la casa Tsukino

Sueño de Serenity

Serenity se encontraba rodeada de hermosas rosas rojas...en frente de ella aparecio una sombra (n/a: como la tengo con las sombras jeje)

-¡Hola Bombón!.-exclamo la sombra alegre

Serenity se levanto sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba ya que solo una persona le decia así

-CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ SEIYA

-Perdoname quieres?..pero veo que me recuerdas.-dijo coquetamente y con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios

-Aja,te extrañe mucho Seiya

-Yo también bomboncito pero te prometo que pronto nos volveremos a ver.-le prometio con una gran sonrisa

Serenity sonrió en verdad le creía.-Te estaré esperando.-sonrió nuevamente

Fin del sueño

Serenity abrió los ojos lentamente y fijo sus ojos en su despertador...eran las siete de la mañana y como eran vacaciones de verano se fue a dar un relajante baño llevando la peluca con ella

Cuando terminó de bañarse y secarse se puso la peluca rubia cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió teniendo nuevamente ojos azules mas claros

-"Me emociona la idea de volver a Seiya,espero que vuelvas pronto Sailor Star Fighter no mejor dicho Seiya Kou".

Serenity fue a su habitación encontrandose con dos gatos durmiendo placidamente...Serenity sonrió mientras los observaba

Serenity se fijo en la hora nuevamente eran las siete y media así que decidio ir a la mansión donde vivía

Serenity ya se encontraba en la mansión la cual era enorme alrededor habían una gran cantidad de rosas y flores y en el fondo había una gran piscina

Serenity abrió la puerta de entrada y sin más entró encontrandose con un hombre de no más de unos treinta años

-Serenity querida hace tiempo que no visitabas tu propia mansión.-dijo el hombre abrazandola feliz de que haya ido

-Hola Esteban.-dijo Serenity correspondiendo al abrazo cuando se separaron Serenity le dijo.-Oye hoy me quedare en la mansión asi que necesito que...-Serenity le dijo un par de cosas en el oido.-podrías hacerlo?

-Por supuesto.-sonrie

-Sabía que podía contar contigo.-sonrió Serenity

-Siempre.-Esteban le guiño un ojo

-Bueno ya tengo que irme así que...nos vemos luego =)

-Esta bien nos vemos Sere..-Sonrió

Serenity se marchó

En el planeta Kinmoku...

Sailor Star Fighter se encontraba muy pensativa

-"Espero ver dentro de poco a mi Bombón...aun recuerdo nuestra conversación con la princesa"

Flash Back

-Nos ha llamado princesa?-pregunto Sailor Star Maker haciendo una reverencia la demás la imitaron

-Así es mi querida Sailor Star Maker,Sailor Starlights levantense por favor.-las tres se levantaron.-Mis queridas estrellas fugaces ya ha pasado un año desde la batalla contra el terrible Caos así que he decidido algo..

.¿Que ha decidido princesa?-pregunto algo curiosa Sailor Star Fighter

-He decidido...enviarlas nuevamente a la tierra..

-¿Por qué?.-pregunto Sailor Star Healer algo afligida

-Porque se que extrañan a las Sailor de ese planeta...en especial a la dulce Princesa De La Luna,Mercury y Venus.-las tres se sonrojaron fuertemente y la princesa sonrió traviesamente.-y si quieren pueden venir a Kinmoku cuando quieran.-Añadio la princesa sonriendo

-Muchas gracias princesa..

-Por cierto se me olvidaba decirles algo..

-¿Que sucede princesa?.-pregunto Maker

-Cuando regresen a la Tierra se transformaran en hombres y el broche de transformación desaparecera

-¿Pero por qué?-pregunto Healer

-Porque ustedes siempre han sido hombres solo que la esencia de las antiguas sailor entro a su cuerpo..pero cuando vayan a la Tierra las esencias volveran a sus legitimas dueñas.-sonrie

-Y si aparece un nuevo enemigo?-pregunta Fighter

-No te preocupes podrán transformarse pero deben pedirle ayuda a la Princesa de la Luna ella sabrá que hacer

-Como usted diga princesa.-Dijeron las tres algo confundidas

Fin Flash Back


	5. La Verdad

Capitulo 5: La Verdad

Serenity ya había llegado a la casa Tsukino y como le quedaba un mes más de vacaciones decidio hacer algo así que se dirigió a su habitación...

-Hola Luna Artemis..

-Hola Serena..ups perdón es decir Serenity.-saludaron apenados al no acostumbrarse al nombre

-Jajajaja, veo que no se acostumbran.-dijo Serenity riendo los gatos la miraron apenados mientras Serenity reía.-Bueno,oigan ¿les gustaria ir a mi mansión?

-Claro.-respondieron ambos gatos al unisono

-¡Que bien!-exclamó feliz de la vida

Los tres bajaron a la cocina donde se encontraron a Mamá Ikuko

-Mamá puedo ir a la casa de una amiga unos dias?-pregunto con la carita del gato con botas Mamá Ikuko no se pudo resistir a la carita de Serenity

-Claro hija..-respondio con una sonrisa

-Siiii

Luna, Artemis y Serenity se fueron a la mansión

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión mensionada anteriormente los dos gatos se maravillaron..Serenity y los gatos entraron y Serenity les mostro toda la mansión los llevo hasta las salas, baños, comedores, bibliotecas, cocinas, livings etc...

Siguieron hasta que llegaron a dos puertas gigantes..ambas puertas eran blancas con bordes dorados tenía lunas crecientes y estrellas al lado de la puertas había una pequeña pantalla tactil Serenity escribio en ella "Sailor Moon Princesa de la Luna" (N/A: Que contraseña tan imaginativa)

Cuando entraron a la habitación Luna y Artemis soltaron una exclamación pues la habitación era preciosa no parecia la habitación de Serenity en cambio a la otra esta estaba totalmente impecable además de hermosa era gigante...

Luna y Artemis fijaron sus miradas en dos puertas más que estaban ahí esas dos puertas estaban separadas

-Oye Sere que hay en esas puertas?-preguntaron los gatos curiosos

-En una hay un salón de belleza junto con zapatos, vestidos y también y en la otra.-señalando a la puerta derecha.-un baño.-dijo simplemente.-oigan ¡Vamos a comer tengo hambre!-exclamó sonriendoles y los gatos gatos asintieron devolviendole la sonrisa

Los tres se fueron fueron a comer para después marcharse a la habitación donde Serenity se estaba poniendo una piyama

Cuando termino la chica se acosto con los gatos y se durmieron rapidamente

En Kinmoku

-Hasta pronto mis queridas estrellas fugaces.-dijo la princesa Kakyuu abrazando a las Sailor Starlights.-recuerden que se volverán hombres para siempre.-les recordo la princesa del planeta del fuego.-Sailor Star Fighter no Seiya Kou recuerda quien eres.-dijo la princesa cuando las Sailors se fueron.

Mientras con Serenity

Luna,Artemis y Serenity estaban yendo al templo Hikawa cuando llegaron vieron a...

-Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru hola chicas.-saludo Serenity.-"Vaya me ahorraron el trabajo de buscarlas"

-Hola

-Hola Cabeza de bombón

-Hola Haruka ¿que hacen por aquí?

-Las extrañabamos y por eso vinimos.-respondio Michiru

-Y también las puertas del tiempo se han cerrado

-¿Queee?-gritaron todas menos Serenity

-"Me lo suponia".-pensó Serenity con tristeza y bajo la mirada

-Usted sabe algo de eso princesa?.-pregunto Setsuna notando la tristeza de su mirada

-Si..

-Serena

Luna y Artemis le agradecieron a Rei mentalmente pues se habían olvidado por completo de aquel nombre

-El futuro cambió debido a que Darien...me está engañando con otra chica

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde...que las Starlights se fueron.-respondio recordando a Seiya todos menos Mina se sorprendieron ya saben la Diosa del amor nadie la engaña

-Hay algo más que quieras contarnos Gatita?.-pregunto Haruka tiernamente

-Les contaré..cuando tenía siete años.-Serenity les empezó a contar con lujo y detalle cuando termino todos tenian lagrimas en lo ojos

-Mamá Serenity cuál es tu verdadera aparencia?-pregunto Hotaru

-Esta-Serenity se saco la peluca y cerró los ojos unos segundos para después abrirlos y dejar ver sus ojos azul oscuro y su largo cabello plateado dejando todas menos Luna y Artemis con la boca abierta

-Gracias por contarnos la verdad princesa

-Si gracias

Serenity sonrió pero de golpe se puso seria.-Oh si hay algo más que contarles

-¿Que sucede?

-El proximo año o tal vez antes habra un nuevo enemigo bueno no tan nuevo, lo se porque sentí la onda de su energía maligna.-suspiro

Todo quedo en silencio hasta que Mina lo rompió

-¿Tu sabes quién es el nuevo enemigo?

-No se trata de alguien nuevo...-suspiro.-se trata del mismo Caos en su forma natural

-¿Que? es imposible si tu lo derrotaste.-dijo Michiru sorprendida

-Así parecia pero al final mis poderes no fueron suficientes, pero no se preocupen si estan de acuerdo usaremos este año para entrenar.-sonrió Serenity tranquila

Todas las Sailors estuvieron de acuerdo, después de platicar cada quien se fue a su casa

Continuara...

Hola a todoss

Perdón si me retrase

El proximo capitulo será Reencuentro

Hasta prontoo


	6. Reencuentro

Capitulo 6: Reencuentro

En la mansión Serenity y Luna se despertaron a las siete de la mañana

Cuando Serenity termino de cambiarse y peinarse fueron hacia el comedor donde tenían el te de Serenity y la leche de Luna ya preparados

-Serenity querida

-¿Que sucede Esteban?

Esteban era de la estatura de Darien de cabello negro y ojos violetas para Serenity Esteban era como un segundo padre y para Esteban una hija

-La mansión de al lado ha sido vendida a tres cantantes

Serenity casi se ahoga con el te y pregunto

-¿De que grupo son?-pregunto con el corazón a mil

-Son del grupo Three Lights

Serenity escupio todo el te en la cara de Esteban este se limpio la cara divertido

-¿Que dijiste?-grito emocianada agarrando a Luna quién no se quejo quería ver a Yaten y Serenity a sus tres amigos a quienes no veía hace un año aunque quería ver a Seiya más que a nadie.

-Quiero ver a Yaten.

-y yo a los a los tres.-dijo Serenity

_Mientras al lado en la otra mansión_

-Oigan muchachos vamos al templo Hikawa ahí deben estar todas.-dijo Yaten

Seiya y Taiki asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con Yaten.

Mientras los Three Lights se preparaban para irse Serenity y Luna ya había llegado al templo siendo la primera en llegar sorprendiendo a Rei pero lo que más le sorprendio fue verla sin el disfraz molesto que siempre llevaba.

-Hola Rei..

-Hola Serenity.

-Mira las demás ya estan llegando.-Dijo Serenity sonriendo señalando a un par de cabezas que estaban subiendo lentamente.

-Hola Sere Rei.

-Hola...

Después de unos minutos entraron tres personas..

-Hola chicas

Las chicas se sorprendieron y se abalanzaron a abrazar a los Three Lights claro que Serenity no se sorprendio y tampoco los abrazo simplemente se quedo observando...

-Yaten, Taiki, Seiya

-Hola chicas.-al ver al otro lado los Three Lights se encontraron con Serenity.-¿Quién es ella?.-preguntaron señalando a Serenity.-¿Donde esta Serena/Bombón?.-preguntaron confundidos.

Serenity sonrió de medio lado.-Aquí estoy chicos.

-¿Queee?


	7. Sorpresa!

**Capitulo 7: Sorpresa!**

-¿Queee?.-dijeron los Kou sorprendidos

-Así es chicos soy yo.-Dijo Serenity con tristeza, las chicas también se pusieron tristes al recordar la historia de su mejor amiga

-Chicos ¿recuerdan que Serena tenía ojos azul mas claro y cabello dorado?-pregunto Mina y los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza.-Bueno...esa Serena era nada más que un simple disfraz y su nombre nunca fue Serena si que es Serenity

Los Three Lights se acercaron a Serenity y esta levanto la mirada levemente, los tres chicos le sonrieron y la abrazaron, Serenity se sorprendio pero no dijo nada y correspondio el abrazo de los tres.

-Te extrañamos mucho Bombón...¿Verdad chicos?.-Yaten y Taiki sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

Yaten observo a Serenity detenidamente

-¿Qué sucede Yaten?.-pregunto Serenity curiosa, todos los observaron

-Mm...creo que desde ahora...

-¿Qué?.-pregunto nuevamente la peliplateada interrogante

-Creo que ahora nos pareceremos mucho a diferencia de nuestros ojos ¡Parecemos mellizos!.-exclamó el chico fingiendo exaltación para ocultar su diversión

Serenity abrió la boca sorprendida para después salirsele una gota gigante en la cabeza y luego caerse al estilo anime

-Ok...les presento a mi mellizo Yaten Kou.-dijo Serenity burlonamente, Yaten sonrió divertido y los demás rieron

-Nosotras nos vamos a la mansión de Serenity pero estamos esperando a...-Rei se vio interrumpida porque cuatro personas entraron

-Hola preciosas!.-saludo la persona que resultó ser...

-Haruka hola!-Saludaron todas a excepción de los Kou

-Vaya! Hola chicos.-Sonrió Michiru

-Hola.-saludaron los hermanos Kou

-Kou.-Saludó Haruka a Seiya con una extraña sonrisa

-Tenou

-Chicos..-Haruka y Seiya observaron a una Serenity nerviosa.-no van a pelear ¿verdad?

-Claro que no Gatita prefiero llevarme bien con Kou ¿verdad?.-Seiya asintio con la cabeza **(N/A: Mis manos escribieron solas esto O.o)**

Haruka y Seiya se dieron la mano

-Bueno ya que todo está arreglado no vamos?.-pregunto Serenity con una pequeña sonrisa

-Claro

**Continuara...**

**Hola jeje!**

**Ya se que está corto pero para la proxima tal vez haya un capitulo más largo**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**Serenity..**


	8. A La Mansión de Serenity

**Capitulo 8: Vamos a la mansión de Serenity**

-Rayos! hace demasiado calor.-gruño Serenity sin poder contenerse.

-Si quieres podemos ir en el auto gatita.-ofreció Haruka sonriente

Serenity la miró con ojitos brillosos

-Siiiii!Haruka eres la mejor!.-chillo la peliplateada abrazandola efusivamente, todos rieron al ver el sonrojo de Haruka estaba rojísima

Una vez dentro del auto en el cual todos entraron magicamente entrando a la perfección

-¿Por dónde está la mansión gatita?-Serenity le indicó por donde tenían que ir.

-Oye Sere..-Amy llamó a Serenity.-Tu ya sabías que Seiya, Yaten y Taiki aquí ¿cierto? es que me dio la impresión de que no te sorprendiste

Serenity sonrió al saberse descubierta.

-Si, ya lo sabía.-dijo sonriendo traviesamente.-es más ellos viven en la mansión que está al lado de la mía

-¿Queeee?.-gritaron todos sorprendidos incluyendo a las Sailor Outers

-Bueno, Haruka es aquí.-Haruka paro el carro aún sorprendida.-ya saquen esa cara que no les queda.-dijo Serenity burlonamente saliendo del auto de un salto para llamar a Esteban.

-Bueno..pasen.-dijo Esteban cordialmente sonriendo sutilmente cuando entraron se quedaron maravillados

-Esta hermosa

-Señorita Serenity ya todo esta listo

-Gracias Esteban,y llamame por mi nombre o me enojare contigo.-dijo haciendose la enojada y haciendo un adorable puchero

-Sabes que solo lo hago para molestrate.-Sonrió divertido mirandola y Serenity hizo lo mismo

-Bueno ya! siganme.-les dijo la chica, todos la siguieron hasta llegar a la habitación de Serenity

Todos menos Luna y Artemis se sorprendieron al ver la habitación completamente ordenada

-Mamá Serenity.-Hotaru captó la atención de la chica.-¿Que hay en esas puertas?.-pregunto señalando las dos puertas mencionadas anteriormente

-En una un salón de belleza con mi ropas vestidos y zapatos y en la otra un baño

-¡¿Y después podemos probarnos los vestidos?!-pregunto Mina emocionada

Serenity sonrió

-Claro y de paso vestimos a Haruka, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki con vestidos.-Mina río divertida y asintio con su cabecita rubia

-Tienes razón

-Oigan que están cuchicheando?-pregunto Haruka interrogante

-Na...nada importante.-tartamudeo Serenity nerviosa y con una gota en la cabeza

Mina salvó a Serenity halándola

-Oigan chicas vamos a patinar?

-Por mi esta bien.-Respondió Michiru

-Por nosotras también

-Ok, y ustedes?-pregunto Serenity a los Three Lights

-No, Gracias Sere/Bombón.-respondieron en coro

-Como quieran amargados ¬¬U.-bufó.-Oigan chicas vengan.-dijo halando a las ocho hacia una puerta

Serenity cerró la puerta y los tres chicos suspiraron

Minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a unas diosas, ups perdón dejando ver a unas bellas Sailor Senshi

Amy salió, llevaba un vestido azul celeste un poco escotado y ajustado,el vestido era un poco más abajo del muslo, el de las demás era igual solo que cada una tenia su color y Hotaru llebava un vestido violeta hasta más arriba de las rodillas y por último Haruka...Haruka vestía su traje de siempre pero de color amarillo

-Vaya se ven preciosas.-dijo Taiki viendo fijamente a Amy la cual se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

Yaten y Seiya asintieron con la cabeza

-A todo esto ¿Dónde está Serenity?.-pregunto Yaten

-Ella aún está ahí no se decide

_Mientras en el salón de belleza_

Serenity agarró un vestido blanco y se lo puso, la chica se miró al espejo

El vestido era bastante ajustado dejando ver sus delineadas curvas las cual eran envidiables, el vestido le llegaba un poco más debajo de los muslos

Serenity salió de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido. Nadie se percató de su presencia Serenity camino sigilosamente hacia Seiya pero aun así nadie se dio cuenta, pues todos estaban de espalda, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde….Serenity había gritado en el oído

-SEIYA

-AAAAAAAH.-grito el chico asustado.-no hagas eso bom…..bón.-dijo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa que se llevó, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Estas preciosa gatita.-sonrió Haruka

-Es cierto

-¿Enserio? Gracias, ustedes se ven geniales! Aunque me quedo corta

Las chicas le sonrieron cariñosamente

-Ahora…¡Vamos a patinar!

Ya en la pista de patinaje todas se estaban divirtiendo como hace mucho no lo hacían, los Three Lights las observaban jugar, hasta que a Serenity se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oigan chicas ¿Por qué no bailamos en parejas?

Las chicas se miraron entre si y le sonrieron a su princesa

-Claro! Tienes razón así todo será más divertido.-le sonrió Michiru

Serenity le devolvió la sonrisa y camino hacía los tres chicos que la observaban

-Oigan chicos

-¿Qué sucede?

-Vengan, vamos a bailar en parejas así será más divertido.-los chicos dudaron pero Serenity puso una carita que no se pudieron resistir y suspiraron resignados

-Esta bien.-suspiraron

-Siiiii!-chilló la chica feliz

-Ups, me olvide de decirles que…-dijo algo seria asustando a los chicos.-Que yo armo las parejas!.-chillo nuevamente a lo que todos rieron.

Bueno las parejas eran así

_.Amy y Taiki_

_.Rei y Lita (Ninguna tenía pareja así que Serenity lo decidió así)_

_.Mina y Yaten (el cual estaba algo sonrojado)_

_.Haruka y Michiru_

_.Setsuna y Hotaru_

Serenity sonrió

-Oye, Bombón, ¿qui...quieres bailar con…conmigo?.-pregunto Seiya tartamudeando y algo sonrojado

-Claro que sí!-dijo Serenity sonriendo y tomándolo del brazo

Bueno y supongo que

_.Serenity y Seiya_

**Continuara….**


	9. En parejas

**Capítulo 9: En parejas**

Bueno y supongo que…

_.Serenity y Seiya_

La música empezó a sonar, y todos empezaron a bailar con su respectiva pareja

**Con Mina y Yaten**

-Hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en el rostro de Serena….Serenity.-corrigió rápidamente observando a su mejor amiga sonreír

Yaten le sonrió un poco

-Yo tampoco veía a Seiya sonreí así desde hace bastante tiempo.-dijo mientras miraba a su hermano sonreír con arrogancia.-por cierto….te ves muy…hermosa. Este tiempo les ha favorecido a todas.-comentó sonrojado

-_¿Esto lo dijo Yaten?_.-pensó sorprendida y sonrojada.-y tú te ves…como siempre

-Y….¿Como me veo?

-Muy guapo

Yaten desvió la mirada sonrojado

-Gracias…. supongo.-Yaten le dio a Mina un beso en la mejilla, el cual no paso desapercibido para nadie.

**Con Amy y Taiki**

-Al parecer los tortolitos.-refiriendose a Mina y Yaten.-no pierden el tiempo

-Tienes razón.-dijo Amy riendo

-Ese vestido te sienta muy bien

-Eh?... Gracias, tú te ves muy guapo.-murmuró la chica ruborizada

-Gracias.-Taiki le sonrió siendo correspondido por otra sonrisa

**Con Serenity y Seiya**

-Definitivamente esos dos no pierden el tiempo.-dijo Seiya negando con la cabeza suspirando

-Y…. ¿Cómo has estado Seiya?

-Bien _sufriendo.-_pensó con tristeza.-y tú ¿Cómo has estado bombón?

-Bien _extrañándote mucho_.-pensó.-estoy segura de que me extrañaste mucho ¿verdad?.-pregunto pícaramente.

Seiya le siguió el juego

-Pues sí y ¿tú? Estoy seguro que sí.-dijo coquetamente

-Muchísimo.-respondió recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.-Te extrañe tanto que ¿sabes lo que pense?.-preguntó divertida

-¿Qué cosa pensaste bombón?

-En ir a Kinmoku y traerte nuevamente tirándote de las orejas.-Lo cual no era mentira

-¿Enserio?.-preguntó sintiendo un jalón en sus orejas

-Muy enserio.-dijo ella divertida tirándole las orejas

-Te creo.-dijo riendo

Cuando pararon de reír Seiya pregunto

-¿Qué pasó con Darién?.-preguntó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho al preguntar esto

-He decidido terminar con el

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Me…engaño

Ah ya veo…. ¡¿Que hizo que?!.-exclamó sorprendido pero furioso por dentro

-Shh! Baja la voz.-susurro

-¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerte eso?

Serenity sonrió un poco

-No lo sé…. Tal vez estaba conmigo por el futuro que ni siquiera estaba escrito en piedra

-Oh..-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Seiya

-Pero ¿sabes? Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí.

-Y yo estoy feliz de que estés conmigo bombón

-Gracias

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por estar conmigo…..siempre

Serenity le dio un beso en la mejilla causándole un tremendo sonrojo a Seiya

-De..de nada.-musitó sonrojado

-Ja! Jamás creí ver al Gran Seiya Kou sonrojado

-Bombón! Yo no estoy sonrojado

-Si lo estas

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que no

-Que si

-Ja! Lo ves?.-sonrió Serenity triunfante

-No es justo.-Seiya hizo un puchero

-Sip

-Nop

-Oh callate Seiya!

Ambos rieron y siguieron bailando

**Con Haruka y Michiru**

-Parece que están muy felices

-Ya lo creo.-sonrió la sirena de Neptuno

-Por cierto Haruka

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué ahora te llevas bien con Seiya?-preguntó Michiru entrecerrando los ojos

-Nadie dijo que nos llevamos bien solo que….le agradezco que haya protegido a nuestra princesa con esa valentía que nunca tuvimos para protegerla.

-Pero?

-Pero si la hace sufrir o derramar una sola lágrima lo mataré ¬¬.-dijo Haruka entrecerrando los ojos

-Oh, ya veo!.-dijo Michiru sonriendo.-pero no creo que tu sola quieras matarlo, recuerda que están las demás

-Tienes razón.-suspiró Haruka

**Continuara….**


	10. Por fin soy Libre!

**Capitulo 10: Por fin soy... Libre!**

Dos meses habían pasado..

Dos meses desde la revelación de Serenity, dos meses desde que los chicos habían vuelto, y dos meses desde que la relación de Sernity y Seiya empezó a renovarse nuevamente y con más fuerza

Y hoy era el primer día de clases de las chicas y los Three Lights

**En la casa de Mina 7:50 a.m**

-Hay, voy a llegar tarde y hoy es mi primer día SOY UN DESASTRE!-Gritó Mina cambiándose

Artemis la observaba en silencio y con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Mina… deberías comprarte un despertador.

-Artemis ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Porque…

-ADIÓS YA ME VOY.-Gritó Mina interrumpiendo a Artemis.

_-Hay esa niña ¬¬…_

Cuando tocó la campana Mina estaba llegando

-CHICAAAS

-Amy ¿esa no es Mina?

-Si.-Amy suspiró.-por poco y no llega

Lita empezó a reír

-Tienes razón.

Un torbellino rubio paró hasta llegar con ellas

-Hola chicas.-saludo Mina con la respiración entre cortada.

Eh.. Ah sí hola Mina.-saludaron Amy y Lita con una gota en la cabeza.

-Por poco y no llego.

-No hace falta que lo digas Mina.-suspiró Lita con resignación

-Jeje, vamos a entrar o si no nos mandaran fuera del salón!-dijo Mina en tono alegre

Las chicas entraron al salón y les sorprendió que en el lugar de Serenity no había nadie.

_-Llegará tarde otra vez?_-pensaron las chicas sorprendidas

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abrió y entro el profesor Amanogawa.

-Buenos días alumnos.-dijo el profesor con tono amable

-Buenos días profesor.-respondieron todos a coro

-Bueno, antes que nada me alegra tenerlos aquí nuevamente, pero lamento decirles que la Srita. Serena Tsukino no vendrá más a esta escuela.-dijo con un poco de tristeza.-pero hoy tendremos cuatro alumnos más, por favor pasen.

La puerta se abrió y entraron tres chicos acompañados de una chica.

-Supongo que a ellos los conocen ya que son del famoso grupo Three lights Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou y Taiki Kou.-dijo observando los chicos con amabilidad.-Pero a ella no la conocen.. ¿Podría decirnos su nombre por favor?

La chica levantó la cabeza

-Mi nombre es Serenity… Serenity Moon mucho gusto.-los silbidos no se hicieron esperar poniendo incomoda a la hermosa chica.

-Ya, ya tranquilos por favor.-dijo el profesor con firmeza.-bueno chicos por favor tomen asiento.

2 horas después toco el timbre dando paso al recreo.

Cuando salieron los Three Lights y Serenity estaban juntos.

-Que sorpresa que les diste a las chicas.-comentó Yaten con burla.

-Oye!

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yaten con inocencia

-Nada, solo que tienes un bicho n tu cabello.

.¿Qué?-Yaten tocó su cabello y se dio cuenta de que Serenity no mentía.-Ah, qué asco quítamelo quítamelo

-Eso te pasa por malo y amargado.-dijo la chica mostrándole la lengua en un gesto infantil.

Los chicos fueron interrumpidos por una voz chillona

-Yaten que gusto verte de nuevo.-dijo la chica con voz melosa haciendo que Serenity se esconda atrás de la espalda de Seiya por que odiaba esa voz tan chillona le aturdía los tímpanos.

.Eh.. hola.-dijo Yaten apartándose

-Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?-siguió con esa horrenda voz

-Eh.. no, no tengo para eso.-dijo con desprecio.- Chicos mejor vamonos.-dijo dejando a la chillona furiosa.

-Woow! Eso fue digno de ti Yaten, seguramente ahora te desprecia.-comento un Seiya divertido

-No sé de qué hablas Seiya.

-Chicos.-un torbellino rubio apareció.-hola

-Hola Mina.-dijeron

.Tú.-dijo Mina acusadoramente a Serenity.-no nos dijiste que ibas a dejar a Serena Tsukino atrás pensé que éramos amigas! Buaaaaa…

-Tranquila Mina era una sorpresa y no podía arruinarla

-¿Qué sorpresa..-Mina fue interrumpida por el celular de Serenity que sonaba impacientemente.

-Ya vengo.

-Hola…eh sí… a las tres?... si está bien no hay problema…adiós

-Quién era?

-Nadie importante ahora vayamos a clase ya ha tocado el timbre!

**Horas después Serenity iba a un restaurante después de ir al colegio, bañarse, cambiarse y peinarse.**

**Minutos despu****és Serenity había llegado al restaurante ****"Delicious"**

-Hola señorita.-dijo un hombre bastante mayor y al parecer era el guardia.-Cuál es su nombre?

-Serena Tsukino **(N/A: olvide decirles que llevaba el disfraz ˆˆU)**

-Venga Srita Tsukino.-el guardia la llevo hasta una mesa.-aquí está su mesa, el señor Chiba vendrá dentro de unos minutos

-Muchas gracias.-Serenity le sonrió y el guardia se fue

Minutos después Darién llego.

-Hola Serena disculpa la tardanza.

-No importa, y… dime de qué querías hablarme?

-Ya te lo diré primero comamos y después te digo de acuerdo?-Darién sonrió nervioso

-Está bien…

Cuando terminaron de comer Darién le dijo.

-Serena creo… que lo mejor es que terminemos..-dijo nervioso.

-Está bien

-Qué?

-Qué está bien, sé que no sientes nada por mí y….. estabas conmigo por el futuro ¿verdad?

Darién la miró sorprendido

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé porque ya nada es como antes… no sentimos lo mismo que sentíamos en el pasado y… creo que está bien

-Serena.-Darién le tomó la mano admirado.

-¿Te parece borrón y cuenta nueva?

-Claro, es mejor un futuro sin conocer ¿No?

-Tienes razón, aunque me da pena por Rini.-dijo la chica con tristeza

-Es verdad pero ella siempre estará en nuestros corazones.

-Si ¿Amigos?

-Amigos.-los dos se dieron un abrazo de amigos

-y ya no me digas Serena dime Serenity

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Serenity le contó su secreto

-Oh, lo siento.

-No importa

-¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa?

-No gracias Darién, por cierto preséntame a esa chica con la que sales

-¿Qué?

-Anda, ¿Sí?

-Está bien, otro día lo haré.-suspiró

Serenity sonrió

-Hasta pronto Darién

-Adiós!

Serenity ya lejos de Darién sonrió feliz y pensó

_-Por fin soy… Libre!_

**Continuara…**

**Hola sé que hubo mucho Serena y Darién y prometo que para la próxima Serena estará con Seiya**

**Hasta pronto **

_**Serenity…**_


	11. Un día entre tu y yo

**Capitulo 11: Un dí****a entre tú y yo.**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que Serenity y Darién habían terminado.

Serenity se encontraba de camino a la escuela, pero justamente se encontró con Seiya esperándola.

-Hola bombón.-dijo Seiya alzando la mano

-Hola Seiya

-Oye, mañana como es mi día libre saldremos juntos.-dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

-Pero…pero mañana tengo que hacer muchas cosas.-mintió tratando de justificarse.

-Nada de excusas tontas bombón, nos vemos mañana.-dijo Seiya marchándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Pero…pero.-Serenity suspiró resignada y se fue directamente a la escuela.

Y así las horas pasaron tranquilamente.

**En la casa Tsukino a las 9 de la noche….**

-Así que mañana vas a tener una cita con Seiya?-preguntó Luna

-Eh..si digo nooo! No es una cita.-dijo sonrojada.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si…_No_

Está bien..

Serenity se acostó quedándose dormida al instante.

Al día siguiente Serenity ya estaba cambiada, con el cabello suelto, una remera ajustada y blanca, y una calza negra.

La puerta de la recamara de Serenity se abrió y entró mamá Ikuko

-Hija te vinieron a buscar

-Ya bajo.

-Por cierto te ves muy hermosa

-Gracias.-Serenity le sonrió alegre

Mamá Ikuko y Serenity bajaron.

-Hola Seiya

-Hola bombón.-Seiya la miró sorprendido

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Serenity ya fuera de la casa.

-Nada, te ves muy hermosa bombón

-Gracias.-musitó sonrojada.-Oye ¿A dónde vamos?

-Y lo verás, cierra tus ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-Solo ciérralos.

Serenity suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Seiya la guío unos minutos.

-¿Puedo abrirlos?

-No, aún no.-Seiya paró su andar y le dijo.-Ahora ábrelos bombón

-Serenity abrió los ojos y lo que vio la sorprendió mucho.

Era un prado lleno de flores hermosas, parecía un paraíso había árboles rodeado de flores, parecía el lugar perfecto para una pareja.

Serenity enrojeció al pensar eso.

-Es muy hermoso.-dijo maravillada pero aún sonrojada.

-¿Verdad? Yo venía aquí cuando estaba triste o cuando quería componer canciones.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi.

-¿Podrías…cantarla?-pregunto Serenity tímidamente.

Seiya le sonrió tiernamente y asintió con la cabeza

Seiya empezó a cantar.

_Kagayaku shiroi sekai no naka ni _

_Tsubasa wo hirogeta kimi ga iru _

_Demo sono tsubasa wa kuroku omoku _

_Unmei ni kimi wa _

_oshitsubusaresou _

_*Tasuketai, sukuitai, _

_ore ni dekiru nara _

_Inochi sae nagedashite, kimi no tame ni... _

_Fuan no toki, tsurai toki, _

_ore ga tsuite iru _

_Itsumo misete ite kure, kimi no egao _

_Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi _

_Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, _

_shimeikan to wa chigatta... _

_Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai _

_na kataomoi da ne _

_Kuuru na akai sekai no naka ni _

_Kanpeki na senshi, ore ga iru _

_Demo sono mae ni kimi wa araware _

_Totsuzen haato wa _

_harisakesou da ze _

_Akogare wa, tada hitori ore _

_no purinsesu _

_Hakai sae okoranakya, _

_heiwa na hibi... _

_Nagarete kita, taiyoukei, _

_kimi mo purinsesu _

_Aru hi miserareta, kimi no egao _

_Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi _

_Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, _

_shimeikan to wa chigatta... _

_Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na _

_kataomoi da ne _

_Hoshizora wo tsukinuke, _

_ginga wo kirisaki _

_Mirai wo kimeru tatakai _

_Ima wa sukoshi de mo _

_Kimi no kioku no katasumi _

_ni irareru you ni _

_Kami furimidashi dance dance dance_

Cuando Seiya termino de cantar Serenity sintió mucho dolor en su pecho

-Esa canción es muy…hermosa

-Esa canción es para ti y la princesa del planeta de las flores doradas..

-Pues es muy hermosa.-dijo Serenity abrazándolo.

-gracias…supongo.-sonrió nuevamente correspondiendo el abrazo

-¿Sabes? Termine con Darién.-dijo sorprendiendo a Seiya

-¿Cuándo?.

-Etto…hace dos días.-sonrió avergonzada por no habérselo dicho antes.

-Ya veo… y…. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Libre.

-¿Libre? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Seiya confundido.

Serenity se separó un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Porque me sentía atada a ese futuro que no quería.

-Ya veo..

-Oye ¿quieres ir ahí?-pregunto Seiya apuntando hacia el parque de diversiones.

-Claro ¡Vamos!

Al llegar observaron que había mucha gente.

-¿Vamos a la casa del terror?-preguntó divertido Seiya

-Eh..si claro.-dijo Serenity nerviosa

Al entrar se encontraron con un fantasma haciendo que gritaran, después con una araña haciendo que Serenity se abrazara a Seiya y que este se sonrojara.

-Lo siento.-dijo Serenity apenada.

-N-no importa.. ¿Vamos a la montaña rusa?

-Claro.

Cuando la montaña rusa empezó a andar Serenity y Seiya empezaron a gritar

Horas después se hizo de noche y Seiya decidió dejar a Serenity en su casa

-Bueno, bombón yo aquí te dejo.

-Gracias Seiya… por habrme invitado y estar conmigo.-la chica lo abrazo fuertemente y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Seiya.

-De nada… nos vemos mañana..

Si

Seiya se marchó y Serenity se fue directamente a su alcoba donde se acostó y se durmió.

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Yo les dije que este capítulo iba a ser de nuestra querida protagonista y nuestro queridísimo Seiya**_!

_**Bueno.. aquí los dejo**_

_**Hasta pronto..**_

_**Serenity**_


	12. Sentimientos

**Capitulo 12: Sentimientos**

Habían pasado 5 días desde la _"cita" _como Serenity la había proclamado.

Y Serenity se encontraba pensando en las sensaciones que Seiya le hacía sentir.

_**Primero.**_

_**.Al verlo se ponía nerviosa.**_

_**Segundo.**_

_**.Cuando él la miraba ella**_ _**se sonrojaba.**_

_**Tercero.**_

_**.Cuando una chica lo miraba o le dirigía miradas coquetas se sentía celosa y lo tomaba del brazo para dejarle claro a las demás chicas que estaba con ella.**_

_**Y cuarto.**_

_**.Cuando tenían algún contacto físico sentía mariposas en el estómago.**_

Todas esas sensaciones las sentía siempre que estaba con él…

-Seiya.-un suspiro salió de los labios de la hermosa peliplateada.

Serenity sintió un ligero toque en la puerta de su balcón.

La chica se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta del balcón para encontrarse con…

-Seiya..-el dueño de sus pensamientos se encontraba justo ahí parado.

-Hola Bombón.-sonrió el pelinegro alegre.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? Podría pasarte algo.

-Ya. Tranquila Bombón, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiese hecho.-Seiya sonrió pícaramente.-Además es de la antigua Sailor Star Fighter de quien estás hablando.-añadió sonriente.

Serenity dio un bufido al saber que tenía razón.

-Bueno… no importa.-Serenity respiro nerviosa.

-Oye Bombón ¿Qué sucede? _Pobrecita la pongo nerviosa_-pensó sonriendo con suficiencia interiormente.

-Na... nada, oye Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Tan mala es mi compañía bombón?-sonrió al ver que los ojos de la chica se abrían como platos.

-¡Claro que no! Solo que…-Serenity se sintió sumamente nerviosa, pues… ¿Qué diablos iba a decirle? Seiya me siento nerviosa y atraída cuando estas cerca. ¡Claro que no iba a decir eso! No iba a aumentar el ego de Seiya hasta el tamaño del universo.

¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Solo que?...

-Nada…

-Vine porque quería estar contigo.-soltó Seiya mirando para otro lado.

-Ya veo… no puedes estar ni un día sin mi.-Serenity sonrió con suficiencia.

-Tienes razón.-suspiro Seiya sabiendo que ella nunca correspondería sus sentimientos. **(N/A: Oh no Seiya la autora de este fanfic se encargara de que no sea así, así que espérate)**

-O-Oye Seiya ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada.

-Tienes un aire triste y no me gusta verte así Seiya dime ¿Qué pasa?-Serenity sin saberlo lo miro con preocupación, ternura y… ¿Amor?

-No te preocupes no me pasa nada.

Serenity lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí.-susurro con ternura en su oído haciendo que Seiya se estremeciera un poco.

-Lo sé, y tú también puedes hacerlo cuando lo necesites.

-Lo sé…-susurro sintiendo que el pecho de Seiya era muy… cálido.

Con Darién jamás había sentido estas sensaciones.

_-Seiya y Darén son muy diferentes… demasiado._

Darién era frío e introvertido.

En cambio Seiya era alegre y divertido, pero sobre todas las cosas era valiente y audaz además de tierno.

Él había luchado por estar a su lado y la había protegido infinidad de veces. Hasta la había protegido de Sailor Galaxia sin importarle su propia vida.

-_Pero Serenity ¿Qué cosas estás pensando? No compares a Seiya con Darién. Son muy diferentes._

-Oye Bombón.-dijo Seiya algo nervioso sacando a Serenity de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… ¿Qué sucede?

-Tú…

-¿Si?

-Bombón quiero que me respondas con la verdad.

-Está bien, pero dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Bombón tú… ¿sigues queriendo a Darién?

Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.

-A… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Serenity cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Claro que lo quiero.

Seiya bajó la mirada pero Serenity tomó su mano y la apretó.

-Pero no de la misma manera que antes si no como amigos.

-Eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad.-dijo Seiya sin broma en el tono que uso en ese comentario había… sinceridad.

Serenity se puso roja.

-¿De… de que hablas?-tartamudeo nerviosa.

-De nada en especial… bueno bombón tengo que irme.-Seiya se levantó pero fue detenido por una mano.

-No te vayas.

-¿Qué?

-Quédate hasta que… hasta que me duerma.-Seiya dudo pero los ojos suplicantes de la chica lo venció.

Serenity se recostó y Seiya la abrazo.

Seiya al pensar que estaba dormida se levantó pero escucho un murmullo que lo dejo paralizado.

-Seiya te amo…

-¿Qué?

Fue el susurro sorprendido de Seiya.

Seiya se acercó para confirmar si estaba dormida.

Sip. Definitivamente estaba dormida. Eso fue lo que lo desilusiono.

Seiya suspiro al ver que lo había dicho inconscientemente pero no sabía que Serenity lo había dicho muy consciente. Seiya se marchó.

Al día siguiente.

-¡Hay no! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE.

-Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso cuando te llamo.-le regaño Luna.

-No sé de qué me hablas. Bueno Luna yo me voy adiós.-Serenity salió corriendo.

Mientras corría se encontró con Mina en la misma situación.

-Hola Mina

-Hola Sere... creo que si corremos más rápido llegaremos a tiempo.

-Pues entonces…-Serenity agarró la mano de Mina y empezaron a correr a toda velocidad.

En la escuela…

-Seguramente Serenity y Mina llegaran tarde.-fue el comentario de Lita.

Amy empezó a reír mientras dos torbellinos hicieron que lo cabellos de Amy y Lita se movieran de un lado a otro con gracia.

-Hola chicas.-saludaron Mina y Serenity con la respiración entrecortada.

-Hola chicas.

Amy y Lita las miraron conteniendo la risa hasta que no pudieron contener la irrefrenable risa estallando en carcajadas.

Serenity las miro curiosa y Mina las miro enojada.

-¿De qué se ríen?-pregunto Mina enojada.

-Si ¿De qué se ríen?-pregunto ahora Serenity curiosa.

-Es que nunca van a cambiar.

-¿A qué te refieres Amy?

-Es que siempre llegan tarde, es a eso a lo que se refiere Amy.

Serenity y Mina se miraron comprendiendo.

-Pues mañana llegaremos temprano.-dijo Serenity con voz segura.

-Aja, como digas.-dijo Lita sin creerle.

-Se sorprenderán.-dijo Mina con voz terrorífica.

Serenity y Mina sonrieron maliciosamente y sin más preámbulos entraron al salón.

No se sorprendieron al ver a los Three Lights rodeados de chicas.

Serenity empezó a sentirse celosa al ver que Seiya les sonreía coquetamente.

_-¡Uy! Ese tonto es un idiota…_-Serenity iba a pensar más cosas pero el profesor la saco de sus pensamientos entrando al salón.

-Buenos días alumnos.-saludo firmemente.

-Buenos días profesor.

-El día de hoy habrá tema nuevo…-el profesor empezó a explicar con todo y detalle el _"__Tema Nuevo"_.

Serenity prácticamente estaba en otro mundo lanzando maldiciones contra Seiya y su maldita coquetería. ¡Y quería matarlo!

_**En el recreo…**_

-Oye Sere… ¿Qué vamos a hacer para levantarnos temprano?... o acaso tú…

-Sí, tengo un plan si eso es a lo que te refieres.

-¿Cuál es?

-Mañana iré por ti a la la mañana temprano y tú tendrás que estar preparada y si tenemos tiempo nos iremos a algún lado a divertirnos un rato ¿te parece?

-Es perfecto.-Mina pensó que levantarse temprano valdría la pena.

-Oye Mina… tengo algo que necesito contarte.-dijo algo nerviosa.

Mina se extrañó un poco por lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga así que no dudo en infundirle animos.

-Dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.-la animo Mina.

-Mina Aino. Mi mejor amiga en el alma y universo entero. Mi compañera de extraordinarios. Y la persona en la que más confío. Tengo que contarte algo.

Mina sintió algo muy cálido al oír esas palabras de la boca de su mejor amiga, compañera, princesa y la persona que consideraba a una hermana.

-Dime.-Mina acarició los cabellos plateados de Serenity.

-Me… enamoré.

-¿Qué?-fue el grito que pegó Mina asustando a su amiga.-¿Enserio? ¿De quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora? ¿En qué lugar? ¿En qué minuto?-Mina zarandeo a Serenity repetidas veces.

Serenity suspiro y atino a responder todas las preguntas.

-Sí enserio, de Seiya.-eso lo dijo sonrojada y soñadoramente.-¿Cuándo? No lo sé, ¿A qué hora? Tampoco lo sé, ¿En qué lugar y en qué minuto? Mucho menos lo sé.-sonrió.

Mina procesó toda la información en su cerebro pero se detuvo en un punto.

-¿Seiya?-Mina abrió sus ojos al máximo.-¿Seiya Kou? ¿El mismo qué tu y yo conocemos?

-Sí, el mismo.-dijo la chica sonrojada a más no poder.

-Kyaaaaaaa. No me lo puedo creer.-gritó haciendo que más de medio mundo volteara hacía donde ellas estaban.

-Pues créelo.-Serenity sonrió con ternura.-Por cierto… he notado algo entre tú y Yaten.-comentó pícaramente.

-Claro que no. _Aunque me encantaría que así fuese._-pensó con una sonrisa pícara.

_**Al día siguiente a las seis de la mañana…**_

-Hola Esteban.-Serenity pegó un salto y lo abrazo.

-Serenity querida hola pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros eh.-sonrió el hombre pícaramente.-Por cierto tu convertible está ya listo.

-¿Enserio?

-Sip.

-GENIAL

Serenity se marchó feliz con el convertible.

_**En casa de Mina….**_

El ruido de la bocina de un auto despertó a Mina.

-Es cierto Sere me vino a buscar.

Mina se puso el uniforme de preparatoria en 8 segundos.

La rubia salió para recibir a su amiga pero lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta.

Serenity estaba apoyada contra un auto plateado convertible muy lujoso. Serenity tenía el pelo suelto con unos lentes de sol. A pesar de ser de mañana ya había salido el sol y los rayos de luz eran muy fuertes.

-Hola Mina.-Serenity alzó la mano en forma de saludo.- ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

A Mina le salió una gota en la cabeza al recordar que ni tiempo de desayunar había tenido..

-Claro que no.

-Bueno… ¿Vamos?

-Claro.

-Pues entonces…. en marcha…

_**Continuara…**_


	13. Misión cumplida y la llamada de Mina

**Capitulo 13: La misió****n cumplida y la llamada de Mina.**

-Pues entonces…. En marcha…

Serenity condujo hasta el Crown Center.

-Hola Andrew.

-Hola Sere, Mina.-saludo el rubio alegre. **(N/A: Andrew ya sabe la historia de Serenity y también sabe que es una Sailor Scout)**.-hace mucho que no venían.

-Lo sabemos y por eso aquí estamos.-dijeron Serenity y Mina señalándose a ellas mismas.

Andrew sonrió.

-Como son mis clientas favoritas, además de que son mis amigas les regalare una malteada a cada una.

Los ojos de Mina y Serenity resplandecieron como un diamante muy brillante.

-Gracias, eres el mejor.-chillaron Serenity y Mina felices abrazándolo.

-Si lo sé soy genial.-sonrió pícaramente haciendo que Serenity le dé un zape en la cabeza.

-No te pases de listo ¡jump!

-Auch.

Cuando Andrew trajo las malteadas las chicas que lo acompañaban se las bebieron en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-Oye Sere te juego una carrera.-dijo Mina toda emocionada.

-A la orden líder de las Sailor Inner.-dijo con una mano en la cabeza tipo general.

-Jajajaja

Cuando fueron a la parte de juegos de carrera se encontraron con…

-¡Haruka!

-Hola preciosa, Gatita. Mina ¿juegas una carrera?

-Claro.

Mina se sentó y empezó el juego y Haruka como siempre esperó un rato y después empezó a manejar a una velocidad increíble ganándole a Mina que chillo frustrada.

-No es justo.-dijo Mina mirando feo a Haruka. Serenity y Haruka empezaron a reír al ver la frustración de la rubia.

-Gatita ¿juegas?

-Por supuesto.

Serenity se sentó en el lugar donde estaba Mina.

-Ten cuidado Haruka, Serenity es todo un peligro cuando se trata de autos.

-Haruka te en cuenta lo que dijo Mina.-dijo Andrew apareciendo de quien sabe dónde.

-Está bien, lo tomaré en cuenta.-dijo con burla e incredulidad.

-Ja, incrédula.-susurro Serenity peligrosamente.

La carrera empezó y las dos chicas que estaban jugando ya iban a una velocidad máxima sorprendiendo a Haruka, pues iba una vuelta atrasada y Serenity le había ganado el paso. Pero no solo eso ¡LE HABÍA GANADO LA CARRERA!

Serenity chillo feliz saltando sobre Mina y abrazándola siendo correspondida por otro abrazo.

-Ganáste.-casi gritó Mina.

-Vaya Gatita, no sabía que manejaras de esta manera.

-Lo aprendí de Esteban.-sonrió la chica.

-Oye Sere son siete y diez ¿nos vamos?

-Si… Adiós Haruka, Andrew.

-Adiós.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la preparatoria, el reportero le abrió el portón gentilmente.

-Disculpe, ¿Aún no ha llegado nadie?

-No Srita. Aino.

-Ya veo, gracias.

Mina sonrió, al fin y al cabo venir temprano había valido la pena.

Serenity y Mina se fueron al salón. Cuando se sentaron Serenity pregunto.

-Oye Mina… ¿tú… crees qué Seiya siga enamorado de mí?

Mina se sorprendió por tan repentina pregunta sin saber que los Three Lights estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta del salón.

-¿Qué?-susurro Seiya sorprendido.

-No lo sé.-dijo haciendo que la chica se desilusione.-pero yo creo que sí… ¿scaso no viste la miradas que te dirige? Esas miradas son tiernas, cálidas y dulces. Sere el no te veía como una amiga hace un año y no creo que olvide esos sentimientos que tenía o tiene hacía ti.

-Mina…-susurro Yaten sorprendido.

-Oye amiga… ¿Cuánto tiempo te costó olvidar a Armand?

-¿Armand?-Yaten susurro celoso.

Mina la miró a los ojos.

-Me costó bastante… 2 años y medio para ser más específica.

-Ya veo…

Unos minutos después los Three Lights decidieron entrar.

-Hola chicas

-¡Hola chicos!-exclamó Mina efusiva.

-Hola.-dijo Serenity en tono algo neutro.

-Vaya estoy sorprendido.-dijo Yaten a modo de burla.-ustedes dos llegando primeras… increíble ¿no lo creen chicos?

-Sip, lo creemos.-dijeron con burla.

Serenity suspiró y dijo divertida.

-A los locos se les ignora.

-¡Oye!

-¿Oíste algo Mina? Porque yo no escucho nada.

-Yo tampoco Sere… ¿Acaso ellos son locos?

-Definitivo.-Las dos chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

-No pu-puedo res-repirar….

-Esta-estamos igual-iguales.

El más bajito de los Three Lights bufó molesto un montón de maldiciones contra elmundo y se sentó en su lugar fastidiado de ser ignorado haciendo que las chicas rían más fuerte.

-Cálmense chicas.-dijo Taiki con una severa gota en la cabeza.

Serenity fue la primera en calmarse y como Mina no dejaba de reír le susurro en el oído…

-Si no te calmas le diré a Yaten cuanto lo amas

Mina enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Está bien.

-Oigan chicos…

-¿Si?

-Será mejor que se preparen…

¿Qué? ¿Por qué tenemos qué…-no alcanzaron a decir la frase cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron corriendo las fans de los Three Lights y atrás de ellas Amy y Lita que se acercaron dónde estaban Serenity y Mina.

-¿Llegaron temprano?-preguntó Amy sorprendida.

-Hola Amy, si estoy muy bien ¿y tú? Y si llegamos temprano.-dijo Serenity con burla haciendo sonrojar a la peliazul.

-Lo siento.-dijo Amy avergonzada.

-Es que no esperábamos que cumplieran su promesa de llegar temprano.

-Sí, lo notamos y el profesor está justo detrás de la puerta así que es mejor que se sienten.

Lita y Amy asintieron con la cabeza.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido llegando al final de las clases.

-Oye Mina ¿te llevo?

-Por favor.

Serenity condujo hacia el departamento de Mina.

-Fue muy divertido ver la cara de sorpresa de las chicas jajaja.

-Jajaja tienes razón.

Mina bajó del auto.

Gracias por traerme y adiós Sere.

-Adiós Mina

Mina entró al departamento y se quitó los zapatos.

-Hola Artemis.-dijo divertida viendo a Artemis con varios dulces en la boca.

_Hogla Mignag.-dijo Artemis con la boca llena diciendo cosas inentendibles.

El teléfono de Mina empezó a sonar.

-Hola… ¿Papá?... sí, estoy bien… ¿Qué?... Pero…. Está bien…. Adiós.

El teléfono cayó al suelo y Mina cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar, Mina se levantó aun llorando y se fue a su habitación donde quedo completamente dormida.

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Sí, lo sé no nada de Serenity y Seiya pero les juro por mi vida que mañana habra dos confesiones una de Seiya para Serenity y otra de Yaten para Mina.**_

_**Hasta lueguito!**_

_**Serenity….**_


	14. Confesión (Sere & Seiya)

_**Aquí**__** con mucho cariño les dejo el capítulo 14, pero lamento decirles que no habrá Mina y Yaten pero si Serenity y Seiya. Gracias por sus reviews y PaulaLunatica gracias por tu sugerencia, te prometo que lo haré, porque si no quedaran dudas ˆ-ˆ**_

**Capítulo 14: Una confesión. (Sere & Seiya).**

Mientras Mina se quedó dormida, Serenity se fue al lago que había conocido hace poco, claro que se fue después de dejar el convertible en la mansión.

Cuando llegó, Serenity miró su rostro reflejado en el lago que estaba completamente cristalino. Serenity se recostó en la hierba y se quedó dormida.

_**Sueño…**_

_**Una niña de siete años y cabellos plateados se encontraba persiguiendo a una conejita blanca, hasta que su persecución fue interrumpida por la voz de un hombre.**_

_**-Sere ¿Otra vez persiguiendo a tu conejita Shiori?**_

_**Serenity se sonrojo y trató de excusarse.**_

_**-Es que Shiori ya no pasa tiempo conmigo y sin ella me siento un poco sola.-dijo la niña un poco triste. Esteban se conmovió.**_

_**-Para mañana te prometo que jugaremos y haremos lo que tu quieras.**_

_**Los ojos de la niña resplandecieron.**_

_**-¿Lo dices enserio?**_

_**-Por supuesto.**_

_**La charla de ambos fue interrumpida brutalmente por una explosión que se escuchó en el jardín de la mansión de la abuela de Serenity (N/A: No es la mansión que está en los demás capítulos)**_

_**Serenity y Esteban fueron corriendo al jardín donde habían muchas personas sin vida.**_

_**Serenity trató de no mirar a las personas muertas y observo a la mujer causante de toda esa masacre.**_

_**Era una mujer que tenía un traje negro de Sailor Scout, botas del mismo color y un casco que tenía un pequeño diamante rojo en la frente.**_

_**-¿Quién eres?**_

_**La mujer sonrió con maldad.**_

_**-Yo soy Sailor Caos niña.-sonrió con maldad mientras la observaba fijamente.-Quiero tu semilla estelar, a eso he venido.-sonrió.**_

_**-¿qué?**_

_**-Quiero tu semilla estelar**_

_**La mujer se abalanzó sobre la niña.**_

_**Serenity la miró molesta por todo lo que la mujer había hecho.**_

_**-No te lo perdonare, nunca, no te lo perdonare JÁMAS ¿ME OÍSTE?-Una luna dorada apareció en la frente de la niña y brillo con fuerza haciendo desaparecer a Sailor Caos.**_

_**Fin del sueño.**_

Serenity abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba tener ese recuerdo.

-¡Hola Bombón!

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa.-Serenity gritó asustada aturdiendo al pobre Seiya.

-No tenías por qué gritar Bombón.

-Lo siento.-dijo apenada.

-No importa, por cierto… ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí a las nueve y media de la noche Bombón?-pregunto fulminándola con la mirada.

Serenity se quedó blanca de la sorpresa.

_-¿Estuve aquí toda la tarde?-_pensó sorprendida

Serenity empezó a reír al sentir que Seiya le hacía cosquillas.

-No… jajajaja…. Bas-basta… jajaja me rindo.

Seiya dejó de hacerle cosquillas.

-Bombón… _**(N/A: Kawaiii siento amor en el aire)**_.

-¿Qué sucede Sei?-Seiya se sonrojo por el diminutivo.-¿Te puedo decir así?

-Cla-Claro…. Oye…-Serenity lo miró.-¿Qué sientes…por mí?

Serenity casi se desmaya.

-Etto… bu-bueno yo…. Te amo.-susurro bajito, bajito.

-¿Qué…?

Serenity inhalo y exhalo repetidas veces.

-Te amo, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi en el aeropuerto y… puedo jurar que jamás he amado a alguien de la misma forma que te amo Seiya.-Serenity lo miraba a los ojos cada vez que hablaba y los ojos de Seiya tenían un brillo indescriptible.-te amo y moriría por ti para hacerte saber cuánto te amo….-Serenity fue interrumpida por unos cálidos labios que se posaron con los suyos.

Serenity abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero al ver quien era la persona que la besaba correspondió sin dudar al beso que le brindaba el pelinegro, disfrutando el dulce sabor de sus labios. Los dos se separaron a regañadientes por la falta de aire.

-Seiya….

-Bombón… yo también te amo.

Serenity lo besó tiernamente sorprendiéndolo.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo.-repitió Serenity varias veces cerca de sus labios.

-Yo más.

-No yo.

-Bombón vas a hacer que me enoje.

-Pues… hazlo.-Serenity le mostró la lengua.

Seiya hizo un puchero haciendo que Serenity se enterneciera y lo besara.

-Bombón… tú.-Seiya se puso nervioso.-¿Qui-Quiéres ser mi novia?-le pregunto tiernamente.

Serenity lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Sí eres tú el que lo pide… encantada acepto.-le sonrió tiernamente.

Seiya la abrazo y Serenity se recostó en su pecho.

-Te amo.

-Yo también… ¿te llevo a tu mansión? Pues por lo que veo no trajiste el convertible.

Serenity sonrió avergonzada.

-No pensé que me iba a quedar dormida, pero si ¿me llevas?

-Vamos.

Cuando llegaron se observaron mutuamente ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Seiya la beso a forma de despedida y Serenity le rodeo el cuello y lo apego más a ella.

-Te amo Bombón adiós.-Seiya por fin podía decírselo sin miedo.

-Yo también Sei adiós.-Seiya se marchó

Cuando Serenity entró a la mansión se fue directamente a su alcoba

-Seiya… te amo mi dulce estrella fugaz.-suspiro con notorio enamoramiento en su rostro.

Serenity se durmió.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Serenity bostezó y recordó lo del día de ayer. La chica se sonrojó y abrazó el conejo de peluche que tenía al lado.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió suavemente y Mina entró… Esperen un momento ¿Mina?

Serenity miró espantada el rostro de su amiga, tenía ojeras, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y estaba muy pálida. La peliplateada aún espantada se levantó y sentó a Mina en su cama.

-¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto preocupada. Mina se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga y empezó a llorar.

-Sere… mi papá…-los sollozos no podían dejar a Mina hablar con claridad.

-¿Qué pasa con tu padre Mina?

-Mi padre… murió.-Mina sollozo sintiendo que su corazón se quebraba.

-Mina… sé cómo te sientes… yo también perdí a mis padre y lamento lo que paso con el tuyo pero… ¿no crees que por algo las cosas pasan? Piénsalo… tienes que seguir adelante sin importar las cosas que se avecinen… tienes que ser fuerte amiga y yo confío plenamente en ti, en que seguirás adelante.

-Sere…-Mina sollozo.-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-Serenity la abrazó y Mina empezó a desahogarse hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Gracias por aguantarme en mis peores días… y por mojar tu piyama.-dijo la rubia apenada.

-No importa.-respondió la otra chica con una gota en la cabeza.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo vas con Seiya?-sonrió pícaramente.

_-__Picarona_.-pensó Serenity feliz de ver a su amiga sonreír.-Pueeees…. Somos n-novios.-dijo sonrojada.

-¿Qué?-gritó Mina entusiasmada.-¿Cómo te lo pidió? ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora? ¿En qué lugar? Dime tu silencio me está matandooooo.

Una gota se asomó nuevamente en la cabeza de Serenity.

-Me lo pidió muy tiernamente, ayer, como a las diez de la noche y en lago del que te comenté.

-Awww…. Que tierno.-Mina la vio con ojos soñadores.

-Sí, oye ¿vas a ir a Inglaterra para el velorio?

-Sí, tengo que ir.-dijo triste.

-Entonces iré contigo, no quiero que estés sola.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Usaré la teletransportación que dominé gracias a la ayuda de Luna.

-¿Esa no era la que hiciste cuándo Neherenia se llevó a Darién?

-Sip, puedo llevar a una persona conmigo **(N/A: Como la de Goku jejeje).**

-No sabes el favor que me haces.

-Bueno, nos iremos mañana a primera hora… Espera ¿Cuándo es el velorio?

-Pasado mañana.

-¿El Lunes? No podremos ir a clases.

-Diremos que estamos enfermas… por cierto ¿Cómo besa Seiya?-pregunto traviesamente.

-¡Mina!-exclamó sonrojada lanzándole una almohada en la cabeza.

-Anda dime.

-Entonces me iré sin ti.

-Si lo haces le diré a ya sabes quién cuanto lo amas y lo adoras.

-¡Ush! Está bien pero otro día me contaras ¿verdad?

-Sí

-Bueno, Sere, yo me voy.-dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-Pero…

-Adioooos

-Pero…

-Hasta pronto.-Mina se fue.

-No me dio tiempo de hablar en fin…

Serenity agarro su teléfono y marco el número de Seiya.

_**En la mansión de al lado…**_

Seiya quién se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente se despertó al escuchar su teléfono.

-Hola.-dijo el pelinegro con voz somnolienta.

-Hola Sei ¿te desperté?

Seiya sonrió con ternura al escuchar la voz de la persona que más amaba en el universo.

-Sí, pero no importa… ¿Cómo está mi dulce Bombón?

-Muy bien… ¿Y cómo está mi apuesto caballero?

-Bien bastante diría yo.

-¿Y los chicos?

-Deben estar desayunando sin invitarme.

-Eso te pasa por no levantarte antes Sei

-Ya no me regañes Bombón.

-Está bien.

-Oye…

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres ir a cenar hoy en la noche?

-Me encantaría.

-Te veo a las ocho Bomboncito.

-Sí, te amo Sei.

-Yo más Bombón.

La llamada finalizo y Seiya feliz se fue al baño.

_**Continuara….**_

_**.**_


	15. Informe

_**Hola! **_

_**Les informo que no podré actualizar hasta dentro de tres meses mas o menos, mi computadora no funciona bien y tienen que llevarla a arreglar...**_

_**A los que les gusto el fanfic les prometo que dentro de estos tres meses o tal vez cuatro les tendré muchos capítulos de esta emocionante pareja...**_

_**Besos y abrazos!**_

_**Serenity (Los extrañaré mucho TT_TT)**_


End file.
